Finding Their Place
by Bellarke2121
Summary: Summary: Running…Walking…Hiding…Running… that's all they seemed to be doing these days. Surely there had to be more out there. This takes place after the stand off at the hospital at the end of Coda S5. Surprisingly Beth has survived and one member of the group couldn't be more relieved. A slow burning story about Beth and Daryl. Rated M or language and possible adult situation
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _Running…Walking…Hiding…Running…_ that's all they seemed to be doing these days. Surely there had to be more out there. This takes place after the stand off at the hospital at the end of Coda S5. Surprisingly Beth has survived and one member of the group couldn't be more relieved. A slow burning story about Beth and Daryl. Rated M or language and possible adult situation (oh yeah!) Sorry I suck at summaries hope you like it!

 _Running…_

 _Still running…_

 _Hiding…_

 _Running again…_

This is what their life was like now. Always moving and always hiding, never knowing where the next threat would come from. Most of the time Beth could just turn it all off and run. Focus on the trees in front of her, the breath on her lips, the people running beside her, and the sweat beading up on her neck and forehead. She didn't mind the running, not really. It was a much needed distraction for all of her thought and all that had happened in the past two weeks.

 _She was so happy, happier than she remembered being in a long, long time. But she was also angry. Angry that the woman who stood in front of her was threating the people she cared about most in the world._

" _Let's just everyone calm down….We don't want'ny trouble." Rick's rough voice said, full of authority. Not many would pick up on the concern in his voice but she did. "We're just going to take our people and leave"_

 _Beth sighed internally, looking between the people who loved her and the people who wanted her for their own, she knew what she needed to do. She had a plan, sort of. Her eyes scanned the faces before her, searching for just one. She needed him to know he hadn't failed her that night. She needed him to let go of the guilt she knew he carried. Their eyes met. Blue finding blue. Even after all this time those eyes were so familiar. Without saying a word, she pleaded with him 'Don't feel guilty, there was nothing you could have done. It wasn't your fault, and neither is this.'_

 _Time seemed to slow down. Everything became so clear; the cool smooth metal of the scissors, the voices, the space between her and her target closing._

 _Bam_

 _Beth heard the sound, felt the pain, but was confused. She hit the ground with a thud. The lights were getting brighter and brighter and then faded to black._

"All right let's stop here for the night." Ricks voice brought Beth back to the now, she hadn't even noticed she had drifted off. She came to a halt and looked around. The sun was setting over her shoulder and the air was beginning to have a chill to it. Fall was almost upon them and they were still on the move.

"Glenn, Daryle, Michonne, come with me and let's check it out. We need to see if it's a safe place to stay for a bit." Rick drew his gun and walked toward the old cabin about 50 feet away in the trees. Glenn dropped his pack at Maggie's feet and followed after him. Daryle looked at Beth for half of a second and brought up the rear.

"Think it'll do?" Maggie called to Beth. Taking her eyes off of Daryle's back as he rounded the house, Beth turned and walked toward her sister. She dropped her pack next to Glenn's and sighed.

"I sure hope so. We could all use a break." The sweat on Maggie's face mirror what Beth imagined her own face looked like. They were exhausted, starving, and worrying about winter. "We need to be looking for a place to build up for the winter."

"This place has potential." Said Maggie, looking about. "The cabin will be a bit tight, but with the surrounding trees so close together we could build up a wall fairly easy."

Beth felt a small smile flash across her face. Maggie was really growing as a strong leader for the group. Maybe not in the physically strong way Rick was, but in a problem solving and planning type of way. Maggie always had an opinion or idea to voice, especially when the group found themselves in a bind.

'I sure hope she's right' She thought to herself 'I'm not sure some of us have it in them to go much further anytime soon'

She surveyed her small family, all grouped together. Some, like Carl and Tyreese, were watching the darkening trees. Others, like Tara and Sasha, were gathering wood to start a fire once they received the all clear. Carol, holding Judith, walked over to the sisters.

"This could work for a while. Maybe we can stop long enough to catch our breath." Carol shifted Judith on her hip. "We're about to find out." Maggie said, looking past the two woman to the approaching figures of Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and Michonne.

"The cabin was sealed tight! Looks like whoever owned it before used it sparingly and no one's been here since." Glenn said jogging over to the woman. "We're about to go in and see what all we can find inside, maybe there will be something to eat."

Maggie smiled at Glenn and then at Beth. They all headed to the back door.

Glenn had been right. The cabin was sealed tight; boards on the windows, locks still intact on both doors, and a locked up shed a few feet from the back. Beth moved through the cabin. It was small for the group but it seemed secure. There were 3 small bedrooms off of the hallway, and a large living room and kitchen.

Carol was in the kitchen opening cabinets and drawers, a smile slowly growing on her face. "This is better than I could have imagined." She said to no one in particular. Beth came up behind her, "Find anything even remotely edible?" Carol smiled and pulled open the cabinet right in front of her. Inside Beth saw a normally stocked kitchen cabinet. Canned goods, boxed food, beans and rice, and more.

Her mouth fell open, "Am I seeing things?" She let out a laugh "We haven't seen this much food since, since I don't know, the farm?" Carol smiled at her, "I was just about to start on some supper, go find Rick and give him the good news."

Beth walked out the front door in search of their fearless leader. Some of the group was scouting the woods, taking out any stray walkers as quietly as possible. Beth spotted Rick talking to Daryl and Glenn near the shed.

"…and tomorrow we can look through this shed and see if there is anything we can use." Rick said.

"Soun's good to me." Daryl replied, his eyes met Beth's as she approached. He looked away. Things had been off with him ever since that night.

"Carol hit the jackpot, she's cooking dinner as we speak." Beth spoke to Rick but never took her eyes off of Daryl. "The house seems to be fully stocked up, we'll go through it more tomorrow. I think everyone's exhausted and could use a rest."

Rick ran a dirty hand over his equally grimy face. "Let's get a watch schedule set up but I agree with Beth. Get some rest, and start fresh in the morning." Rick said looking around at the group.

"I'll take first watch, bring me some food or somethin' when it's done." Daryl walked off to a tree that offered a decent view of the area. He dropped his pack and leaded up against the tree.

"Don't suppose you know what's up with him?" Rick asked giving Beth a look.

"No idea." She walked back into the house.

Maggie was moving some things into one of the bedroom, "Hey where's your pack? We're sortin' out some of the bedrooms and I figured you, me and Glenn would be fine in one." Beth picked up her pack and followed her sister into the bedroom.

This was the closest the group had felt to normal in a long time. They all sat around the living room eating a soup Carol had made. It was warm and filling, given the last real meal any of them had was a long time ago. Beth looked out the window at the tree she knew Daryl was at.

Beth stood and took her bowl to the kitchen; she filled it up with more soup, and walked out the door.

"Brought you some soup." She said as she approached the tree.

"Thanks." Daryl replied. He took the bowl from the girl's hands and their fingers brushed ever so slightly. He looked up at her.

She smiled a bit and a slight blush crept to her cheeks. She sat down on the ground next to him. "Seen any walkers out there" She motioned to the dark forest ahead of her.

"A few." He said between spoonfuls. Beth knew he must be starving, even more so than the rest. He always seemed to be giving his portions away. To Carl, to Carol, to her. She suddenly felt very guilty. He never complained, never showed anyone how much he was hurting or suffering. He bared it all so others could have a little more.

"…st of them have been far off and don't seem to interested in comin' this way." Beth focused back on the man next to her.

They sat in silence for a while; just looking out into the night and enjoying each other's presence. It had been a while since they had spent any time alone. Lately it felt like he was doing all he could to avoid her, or at least avoid being alone with her. It had been weird ever sense that night. She hadn't had much time to think about it with all of the running and moving around. But now she realized, it had been weird ever sense she woke up in his arms…


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so any comments or constructive criticism is welcomed! This will be a slow burning story but we'll get their I promise. I'm playing with some ideas in my head right now. So let's see how this chapter turns out!*

I do not own any of the characters seen in this story; if I did I don't think the show would be as awesome as it is haha

Chapter 2

 _Black._

 _Silence._

 _Nothing._

" _BETH!"_

 _BANG BANG BOM_

" _BETH! BETH WAKE UP!"_

" _Grab her! We need to go, NOW!"_

 _BANG BANG BANG CRASH_

" _Down these stairs, second door to the left will lead us back outside!"_

" _Cover me man my hands are kinda full"_

" _Let's GO"_

" _Beth…Beth if you can hear me, please. Please don't leave me…"_

 _More nothing._

 _The small group emerged into the waning sunlight. Everyone was in a full sprint, even Daryl who was carrying the small blonde in his arms._

" _GLENN! GLENN! GET THE TRUCK GOING, WE GOTTA GO." Rick shouted to the group ahead of them. Glenn jumped into action and the others followed, all except Maggie. Her eyes scanned the group running towards them. They needed to see her, they needed to know they had gotten her out. She found Daryl and saw that he carried a small blonde figure in his arms._

" _Beth?" She said. "BETH?" She started running towards the girl. Rick reached her first and began to drag her back towards the vehicles. "Not here, not now Maggie. We don't have the time."_

 _They reached the car, opening the back up Rick allowed Daryl to place the unconscious girl on a spread out sleeping bag. Maggie went to get in with her sister but Daryl threw his arm out. Maggie looked at him with a wild expression burning in her eyes. "What are yo-" she started. "No, I'm sitting with her."_

 _Daryl didn't even wait for a response; he climbed in the back and shut the door. Glenn grabbed Maggie's hand and directed her to the back seat. "Get in, we'll be close to her right here."_

" _Alright let's go, we're bound to have some company coming." Rick hit the gas and the car shot off._

' _This feels weird. It feels like I'm moving? Uhmp yep that was definitely a bump, I must be in a car. Uh my head hurts like crazy, what happened? Everything seems kind of foggy.' Beth's mind was slowing coming back to the now. 'Wait, is someone talking?'_

" _We need to find a place to pull over and look at her!"_

' _Maggie? Wait when did she get here?'_

" _Up ahead, look, it looks like an old strip mall. Let's pull over behind the building."_

' _Rick? Ok what's going on?' Beth opened her eyes._

" _Hey take it easy, you're safe. You're safe and you're going to be ok." Beth was looking up into the face of Daryl. He had his arms around her and his fingers were drawing small soft circles on her arms._

" _Daryl….what…what happened?" Beth sat up slightly._

" _You…you were shot…"_

"Oh shit."

Beth was jolted back to the present. She watched Daryl stand next to her. She followed his gaze into the dark trees and saw what cause his outburst.

Walkers. A dozen or so began to emerge from the forest.

Beth shot to her feet, her hand going to her leg were her knife was strapped to her pants. Daryl moved in front of her protectively.

"Go get Rick an' the others, we'll need some help out here." Daryl shoved her towards the cabin.

Beth took off, throwing open the door the group looked up at her clearly startled.

"Wa-Walk-Walkers" She huffed.

The group sprang to action. People grabbed their guns and ran out the door. Beth, catching her breath, ran back outside only one thought on her mind.

'Protect what's yours, protect what you love.'

A walker came at her, she shoved the blade into its skull deep. Pulling the knife out she searched for him. She needed to see he was ok.

She found him, about 30 feet from her, handling a pair of walkers. She ran for the one on his left and knocked to the ground driving her knife in the skull again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around knife at the ready.

He was in front of her. Daryl had his hands raised defensively. Beth lowered the knife. They looked around; the group had handled this small herd. Beth heaved a sigh of relief. Everyone seemed to be ok.

"Are you ok?" Daryl's hand found Beth's arm, he spun her around and was looking her over. His eyes full of concern. Those same eyes found hers.

"I'm good, I'm ok. No bites not scratches. All ok"

They stood like that, looking into each other's eyes. His hand still on her arm. Beth felt the stirring in her stomach, the butterflies.

"ahem" Rick approached the two and gave a Beth an odd look. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah s'all good here." Daryl's hand dropped to his side.

"We seem to have made it through this one." Rick said looking around. "The herd was small, wonder if something drew them in or they were just passing through?"

"Beth, are you alright?" Maggie and Glenn joined them, hugging the blonde. "I'm good I promise." Beth said, pushing out of the hug.

"Looks like the watch was a good call Rick." Glenn said. Turning to Daryl, "Maggie and I can watch for a bit, go on inside it's getting cold out."

"Ok, thanks." Daryl said as he started for the house. Beth followed close behind and caught him as he hit the porch. She looked back, Carl was handing two blankets and a riffle to Glenn as Maggie picked a tree to sit under.

Beth caught Daryl's arm. "Wanna go for a walk?" Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. "Girl, we just dealt wit'a group of walkers and you want to take a stroll?" Beth shrugged, "Guess I'm still a little wound up, I wanted to walk it off and do a sweep. I can find someone else if you don't want to." Daryl looked her in the eye and sighed, "c'omon, let's go."

Walking with Daryl alone in the woods felt natural. They had done it for a while back before Beth ended up at the hospital. She shuddered.

"You cold?" Daryl asked looking at her sideways. They kept pace with each other and neither made a sound as they moved about.

"A bit, but I'm ok." She lied. She was actually freezing, but this had been her idea and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of admitting she hadn't thought it through totally.

Without a word Daryl took his flannel shirt off, leaving him in a dirty t-shirt. He handed it to Beth. "Really I'm ok." She protested. "Just take it." Beth took the shirt and slipped it onto her slim figure. She sure had lost a lot of weight she thought to herself.

She focused her thoughts, she had a reason for dragging them out here. She wanted to talk to him, really talk to him, like they had on the run months ago. She needed to know why he was keeping her at a distance, was it something she did? Or said? Or was he still feeling guilty? These thoughts had been bothering her ever sense that night she woke up in his arms.

"Daryl, I-" She was cut off. He grabbed her arm to stop her. They knelt in the brush, eyes darting everywhere trying to find the noise. Beth spotted it, a lone walker was making his way parallel to them. Daryl raised his crossbow and fired. The arrow hit its target and the walker fell.

Never one to waste an arrow, Daryl quietly walked over to the walker. As he bent down to pull it out Beth gasped.

"Behind you!" Daryl spun and saw what she was seeing. A herd of walkers. Coming right their way.

"Run!"

They were running again, god how she wished they could not run for just one day. But they were running again and running as hard as they could.

"Wait!" Beth breathed as she stopped and bent over. "We can't run back to the cabin, that'll bring the herd straight to them" Daryl was looking around madly, trying to stay one step ahead of the walkers.

"Then wha'do we do?" He asked.

"They were heading parallel to the camp, if the herd is close together it could miss them completely. Let keep them going in that direction" Beth pointed ahead.

"You're crazy, we can't just run all night?" Daryl looked at the panting girl next to him. He knew she wouldn't make it more than a mile or two.

"We'll run as far as we can, keep them going this way, then find some place to lay low for the night and go back at sunrise." Daryl didn't have time to argue with her, the herd was closing in, they could hear their moans and growls.

"Fine, let's move. You gotta tell me when you can't run no more though, understand me?" Beth nodded.

They took off. Making sure the walkers were following them but always staying far enough ahead. They had no idea how big the herd was or if they would be able to find shelter, but they kept going.

It felt like they had been running for at least an hour, Beth's sides burned and her legs felt numb. They needed to find a place and soon.

"Daryl….we need….to find…a place…." She panted, He nodded at her and they began searching the area for some place to hide out.

'Run. Hide. Run. Hide. The cycle never ends.' Beth thought. Then she spotted it. It looked like an old tree stand someone must have once used for hunting. It was nestled in a tree about 50 feet from them.

"There" she breather, Daryl followed her gaze. "It's worth a shot." He said. They heard the walkers gaining on them again.

They reached the tree and looked up. It seemed sturdy but they didn't have a lot of time to test it out. Someone had nailed planks of wood to the tree to create a very rough ladder. "Climb girl." Daryl said throwing a hasty glance over his shoulder.

It took all the strength Beth had left to make the climb. She entered the small room and collapsed on the floor. Daryl's head popped into view moments later and she moved over so he could shut the wood door. He collapsed next to her and they laid in darkness panting and shivering.

Beth spoke first, "We should look out and see just what's passing under us." She sat up and scooted to the window. "Oh my god" Her hand flew to her mouth. Daryl sat up and looked out. This herd was large and spread out. They wee moving slower because of the cold but they must have been able to smell them because they seemed all riled up.

Beth started to shake, "Do you think the groups alright?" She felt her eyes well up. If anything happened she'd be to blame. They should have been there, they should have been there to help. Instead she was off in the woods because she wanted to talk about her feelings? Her hands fisted.

"Hey, hey come here." Daryl drew her away from the window to the corner of the room not being blasted with cold wind. "Shh…now don't cry. It'll be ok. Like you said, we lead the herd this way. The group'll be fine. We'll go back first thing."

Beth fell into Darly's chest; she let the tears fall for just a few moments. Daryl hesitated, unsure what to do, but finally wrapped his arms around the shivering girl. He gently stroked her back and began to draw lazy soft circles on her arm again.

Beth looked up from his chest. "I remember." She said. "Hmm?" Daryl said looking down at the blonde in his lap. "I remember waking up like this. In the car, after the hospital. You were holding me just like this…" She trailed off.

They were staring into each other's eyes. Beth's darted from his blue eyes to his lips and back again. They were leaning closer Beth was not confused anymore. She knew want she wanted. What they both wanted.

Daryl cleared his throat. "Let's try to sleep, ok? We have no idea how far we ran and it might be a long walk back tomorrow." Beth nodded. She took off his flannel shirt and gave it to him. Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. "Cover us up, we need to stay warm."

She leaned back into him, wrapping her arms around his body. She nestled her head onto his chest and shut her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her small body. He used the shirt to cover them both.

She shivered. He squeezed her closer to him. He didn't want to admit it but he loved the way she felt in his arms. So small and soft, yet strong. He held her tight, afraid if he didn't he'd lose her.

When he thought she was asleep he planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head and sighed. 'What are you doing Dixon?' He thought. 'This will only end badly' He shut his eyes and tried to enjoy the feeling of her in his arms while he had her.

Little did he know, she was still awake too.

What did you think? Let me know! I hope you like it as much as I'm liking it!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: I've had a lot of free time this weekend, surprisingly, so I managed to work on another chapter! I want to say a big thank you to everyone who's been reading the story and following it for more. If you have any comments or criticisms just leave a review! Now on to chapter 3!

Again, I don't own anything you may recognize in the story!

Chapter 3:

* * *

" _I-I've been what? Shot? When, how, who…." Beth began to panic. Her hands started moving across her body, trying to find the hole she knew must be there._

" _Hey, hey! Calm down, relax. You're gonna be ok." Beth looked at Daryl again, he looked about 10 years older than he normally did. His eyes were tired and his face was caked in worry. She went to ask him what was going on but was stopped._

 _His lips brushed hers. It took half a second and then they were gone. Feather light. She couldn't even be sure it had happened._

 _The car stopped and doors popped open. The young girl was in his arms again being carried into an old store. Daryl gently laid the girl down on one of the sleeping bags Maggie grabbed from the back of the car._

" _Let's go see what we can find. We also need to be sure we're not being followed." Rick looked around while some of the others made sure the shop was clear._

" _We need to stop the bleeding." Maggie said touching Beth's right temple. Beth's own hands flew to her head; she poked around until her fingers found something warm and sticky. She pulled her hand away and examined it. Blood. Her blood. Red and warm and flowing from her head._

 _The room began to spin. "Beth? Beth are y-"_

 _Spinning. Bright lights. Then darkness once again._

* * *

Beth stirred. She opened her eyes and blinked. She felt arms around her and soft steading breathing. She looked up and smiled. Daryl looked so peaceful sleeping. His eyes were shut and his face was smooth, lacking the usual worry or stern look that seemed to be stuck there. Here in the sunlight streaming in, he looked carefree and normal.

Wait sunlight? "Shit" She swore and she pushed out of the sleeping mans arms. She moved to the window. Yeah the sun was definitely up, probably close to 10am.

"Daryl get up, we have to go!" Beth said turning to the corner. Daryl was up though having been shook awake when she climbed out of his lap.

"We needed to be heading back hours ago, the other, they'll be so worried…" Beth made a move for the door on the floor. "Hold up." Daryl's hand appeared on the hatch. "Needa make sure it's safe first."

Daryl scooted to the window and looked out. Everything seemed quiet and still in the rising sun. "Ok. Seems safe enough." He moved for the door first.

Landing on the ground, the pair looked around in every direction. He couldn't see or hear anything. Beth broke the silence first. "Which way is home?" She was looking in every direction but nothing seemed familiar, all the trees looked the same. She turned around and saw Daryl looking at the ground.

"Tracks are runnin' this way, means we musta come from up that way a bit." He pointed over her shoulder. "We follow 'em and I should be able to find our original ones from last night."

They took off, walking in silence. The last thing they needed was more walkers. They moved quietly but as quickly as possible. Both knowing they needed to make it home before people started looking for them. Beth's hand brushed Daryl's.

'What was that last night?' she thought to herself. 'He's been so distant lately and yet there I was in his arms again.' She sighed, apparently a little louder than she intended.

"What?" Daryl asked looking at her walking beside him. Beth kept her eyes forward, what was she suppose to say? "Spit it out. I ain't never known you to bit your tongue." He sounded a bit harsher than he intended to and he saw her tense up at his words.

"Daryl, that night. In the car. You, you kissed me didn't you?" Daryl froze in his steps as Beth turned to look at him. When her eyes found his they were wide and anxious. His walls were down and he had not been expecting that. Then in the blink of an eye his wall was back up. "I don't know what youre talkin' bout."

He started walking again leaving Beth standing there. She turned and caught back up with him, grabbing his arm and turning him around.

"Like hell you don't!" Beth was glaring at Daryl and he was glaring right back. "Am I supposed to believe that you didn't last night either?" Daryl didn't say a work, just kept glaring at her.

"Fine. Have it your way then." Beth stomped off in the direction they were going, not even bothering to look back.

They walked in silence. Painfully awkward silence. Beth was seething; Daryl could see the emotion and frustration rolling off her back as she walked in front of him. What was he suppose to do? Admit to kissing her twice now? While she was less than conscious? Hell no, that sounded fucking creepy. Even to him. Besides there was no way she could feel the same way, just no way…

She saw it, finally. The little shed next to the cabin came into view. She threw a glance back at Daryl and jogged toward the house. The cabin came into view. Everything looked to be ok and untouched by walkers. There wasn't a body in sight, living or not. She kept jogging and just as she rounded the corner to the back of the cabin the door bust open.

"Where the HELL have you been?" Maggie rushed through the door and embraced her sister. She held her at arms length and examined her. "What happened? Where did you go and why are you just now getting back?" Maggie was a mix between screaming and sobbing.

Beth moved out of her sister's arms and looked at the group gathering on the porch. "We" she looked at Daryl who was rounding the corner now, "we went to check the woods last night after the attack."

Daryl walked up, "Ran into a buncha walkers. Too many to take out so we ran. Beth didn't want to lead 'em back here so we ran and hid out for the night." Daryl looked at the ground and around the clearing, even to his ears "hid out" sounded…odd.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright." Carol said walking over to Daryl.

"When you two didn't come in last night, we wondered if something happened." The way Rick looked at Beth made her think it was less about walkers and more about something else that left them wondering.

"We're fine." Beth said moving for the door. "Can I get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Rick, you wanna clear that shed or what?" Daryl started walking to the shed and Rick followed.

* * *

"Maggie, I swear I'm fine." Beth said as she finished up her meal. She could feel her sister's eyes on her without having to look up. "It was an accident but we're fine now, we're back."

"I'm sorry, I was worried that's all." Maggie said, staring at her sister. "C'omon let's get you cleaned up."

Beth followed her sister down the hall to the bedroom. Once inside Maggie pulled out some clean clothes from one of the dressers. "Not sure these will fit perfectly, but they'll do. Carol is going to find some people to help wash clothes later today, maybe you can help." Beth scoffed. "Well whatever" Maggie huffed, "C'omon let me show you the bathroom."

Beth let the warm water fall over her head. She still couldn't believe this cabin had a water tank and pump system that with a few short pumps created a make shift shower. She washed the weeks of dirt, blood, and grime off of her arms. She stood under the shower until the water ran clear again, she felt a lot better. With a sigh she pulled a towel off the sink and dried off.

She poked around the bathroom a bit and found a brush. Moving the brush through her hair she was taken back to a time before this one, when her mama would brush her hair before bed. Her eyes welled up for the second time in two days. She set the brush down and wiped her eyes as the door to the bathroom opened.

Daryl was met with an unexpected sight, Beth stood at the sink looking in the mirror in nothing but a faded blue towel. She turned and their eyes met. "Sorry, thought you were done."

"I was just leaving." She pushed past him, brushing her still warm arm against his. She wasn't ready to apologize for earlier, for fighting. Not yet.

* * *

Night came quickly on the cabin, it seemed to be coming quicker and quicker as the summer came to an end and fall began full swing. Soon snow would be falling again.

The group sat huddled around the living room eating and listening to Rick. "So we need to decide. Do we stay here and try to build it up for the winter, or do we move on and try to find somethin' else?"

There was a low murmur from the group as people started discussing. "Do you think we can build it up? Glenn asked. "We would need some more resources but I think it could be possible." Maggie said.

"We could do a few runs? See if we spot any places to look for supplies." Sasha said. "And make sure there aren't any other settlements around." Tyreese added.

More murmur and more discussion. Beth sat on the couch next to Carl, holding Judith. It was getting late so Beth decided to move to the bedroom and try to get her down for the night.

Standing in the dark room, listening to the conversation through the open door, Beth began to sing to Judith. Low and slow, she rocked the girl back and forth. Beth adored Judith, and looking at her falling asleep gave the blonde some much need peace in her heart. Judith was one of the best things to happen to this world. Beth was so focused on her sleeping face that she didn't even hear the meeting end and the group disperses for the night.

"You're real good with lil ass kicker, you know that?" Daryl said softly, standing in the doorway. His eyes falling on Beth's face.

Beth laid Judith down on the bed and made sure she was tucked in safe and secure, Rick and Carl would be along soon. "You know, one day she just might kick your ass when she learns that was her nickname growing up." Beth said teasing.

"hmm, that'll be the day."

"What do you want Daryl?" Beth said, finally facing him. "I've got first set of watch, was wonderin' if you wanted to sit with me for a while." He looked at the floor, he usually didn't feel this awkward. Beth bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Sure, let's go." Beth said grabbing a blanket from the closet and walking out of the room.

They sat down on the porch, both scanning the trees for walkers. The wind blew and Beth shivered, pulling the blanket on her lap. They sat in silence together for a while, and slowly the candles in the cabin went out. They were the only ones awake.

Beth moved closer to Daryl and draped the blanket over his lap as well. He looked at her. "No use getting sick. I don't want to hold your hair back while you puke." Beth teased. Daryl gave her a small smile. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked out to the forest again. Time passed and the night stretched on.

"Yes I did." Daryl said breaking the silence.

"What?" Beth asked sitting up, her eyes had begun to droop but she was wide awake now.

"What you asked earlier, in the woods. Yes, I did kiss you that day after" He paused but continued, "..and yeah last night too" Daryl couldn't meet her gaze. He hadn't ever been this open with her before and he honestly wasn't sure what was making him do it now. "It's just, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose anyone else."

Beth's heart was beating fast, she was sure he could hear it. She didn't know what to say. He was being so open with her, she was scared to say the wrong thing and have him close her out. She brushed the dark hair from his cheek. He turned and finally looked at her.

Blue met blue again. Hearts were pounding. Daryl reached a hand to Beth's face and brushed her cheek. Their eyes never moved.

Time stood still, and then all at once it was moving again. His lips were on hers. Gentle at first but growing with heat. Her arms found their way around his neck and she pulled him in closer. One of his hands was on her cheek while the other was holding her hip. This wasn't a fleeting kiss that would make Beth wonder if it really happened, she was sure she'd never forget the feeling of his lips on hers now.

She moved her hands to his chest and he sighed into her kiss. She bit his bottom lip gently. More heat. He pulled her onto his lap as his hands ran up and down her back bringing her closer to him. She ran a hand through his long black locks and gave a soft moan.

They broke for air, but she didn't more and neither did he. They sat there holding each other in the night.

Once their breathing had returned to normal Daryl cleared his throat. "One of us is suppose to be on watch." Beth laughed. "My apologizes, I probably shouldn't be so distracting then huh?" She smiled at him. Their eyes met again and she knew she had found her answer.

"I think I'm going to head inside, someone should be out soon to trade spots I imagine." Beth said standing. Daryl caught her wrist, she turned.

"My packs o'er behind the couch, figured it would be out of the way and somewhat private." She met his gaze. "If you want, you can uh wait up…"

She smiled and squeezed his hand, he brushed his lips against her fingers as she turned to go inside.

Beth snuck into her room with Glenn and Maggie and pulled an extra pillow and blanket from the closet, being careful not to wake them. Looking over at the two cuddled together, she smiled. She snuck back into the living room and looked at the area behind the couch. She unrolled Daryl's sleeping bag and added the pillow and blanket to his. She made sure Carol was asleep on the couch and she laid down in the mess of blanket and waited.

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until the sound of Sasha's voice woke her. "My turn Dixon, go get some rest." "Huh soun's good to me."

Daryl came in and took off his boots. He laid down his crossbow and took his vest off. Beth watched him change his shirts and trade his jeans for a pair of sweats he found in a closet somewhere. She blushed.

He finally laid down next to her. She rolled over and met his gaze. He kissed her once softly on the lips then pulled her in close. She rested her head on his chest and took a deep breath in. He smelled like Daryl. Rough, woodsy, and something that was all his own. He kissed the top of her head. "You know, we better make sure we're up before Maggie in the morning." Beth whispered. "Yeah, somethin' tells me she'll be a joy to deal with if she catches us like this."

Beth smiled and closed her eyes.

Daryl smiled a small smile and did the same.

* * *

Let me know what yall think!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Hey guys! I really hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I've been doing a lot of brainstorming and I think I have the next 3 or 4 chapters mapped out, just need to get them fully flushed out! I want to say a big thank you to the people who have left such encouraging reviews; it's really keeping me motivated! Warning!: There is going to be an adult scene in this chapter. You've been warned. Well without further ado, chapter 4 of Finding Their Place!

I own nothing from The Walking Dead, but I do love it a lot!

* * *

Chapter 4:

A few weeks had passed, at least from what Beth could tell, and the leaves had all fallen from the trees. A light dusting of snow and ice covered almost everything outside, though they hadn't been hit too badly just yet. With the temperatures dropping the little group was doing all they could to stay warm and prepare for the winter to come.

Over the past few weeks three search parties had formed. Rick headed one with Carl, Michonne, and Tara. Glenn headed another with Maggie and Sasha. And Daryl headed the third with Tyreese. Much to her disappointment, Beth was left at the cabin to help keep watch over Judith with Carol.

* * *

" _I want to go with one of the groups!" Beth protested when Rick and Daryl laid out the assignments. "I am perfectly capable of taking down a walker on my own an-" Beth was cut off._

" _Absolutely not." Maggie said. "It's too dangerous, you'll be helpful here keeping watch and helping with Judith." Maggie's voice was stern and unyielding._

" _I am not just some babysitter!" Beth glared at her sister and then looked to Daryl, surely he would let her tag along. She was wrong._

" _Maggie's right. It's too dangerous. Sides we can't leave Carol and Judith alone here." Daryl didn't darn meet Beth's eyes; he knew she'd be furious with him._

" _Hey I'm very capable, and so is Beth." Carol piped in. "We could both use a little more credit here."_

" _Yall are very capable" said Rick, "and that's why we need you here watching for walkers and with Judith. I'm sorry but that's the end of it." Rick looked at Beth apologetically._

 _Beth gave a round of glares that ended at Daryl. "We all have a job to do Beth. You can be mad all you want." Maggie said gently._

 _Beth turned and huffed out of the room._

* * *

Beth focused back on the dishes in the soapy water. It had been a tense and worried filled few weeks of runs, but they had gathered a lot from the surrounding areas. They had a fence built around the cabin made from wood and metal they scavenged. They had one door to watch and a nice lookout stand in one of the trees, close to the cabin.

Along with fortifying the cabin they found supplies. Some food, warmer clothes, more blankets, batteries, candles, and more. So it was hard to stay mad at any of them about being left at home.

She looked out the window and saw Rick and Daryl chopping wood. With the weather changing and temperatures dropping they needed to keep the fire burning in the fireplace constantly and that required a lot of wood. Her blue eyes scanned the forest nearest them, even though the walkers had been slowing down she couldn't help remember some of the close calls they had had.

* * *

 _It was great waking up in his arms. It was less great that they almost always woke up at sunrise to avoid Maggie and the others. Most morning they went out hunting together, it provided a good excuse as to why Maggie never seemed to see her sister in the bedroom with her and Glenn._

 _When they hunted together it felt so natural. It took Beth back to the days when it had just been them trying to survive after the prison was attacked. Daryl had taught her so much; how to hunt, how to track, and how to fire his crossbow a bit. She liked to think she had left an impact on him as well. About having some faith and learning to lean on others._

 _That morning had they returned with a buck! The best kill they'd made since finding the cabin. With any luck they'd be able to clean it and save some of the meat for later in the winter._

 _The day was winding down and Beth was watching Judith as she played in the sinking sunlight. Beth had been trying to take Judith out everyday to get some sun. She knew with winter coming the toddler would be stuck indoors a lot and should get the chance to stretch her legs and soak up some sun. Carol was a little worried she wasn't getting enough sunlight while stuck in the cabin._

 _Beth didn't mind watching her. It gave her time to stretch her own legs and enjoy the sunlight. Sitting in the cool fall air letting the sun warm her soft skin she thought back to a time before on the farm. Lost in thought, she didn't notice the walker stumbling out of the forest towards them._

 _Time seemed to stand still and at the same time speed up. Beth was snapped back to reality by Sasha screaming. "Beth! BETH! Behind you! BETH!"_

 _Beth jumped into action mode. She managed to scoop up Judith in one hand and kick the walker to the ground. That's when she noticed he wasn't alone. Ten more walkers poured out of the forest and were coming her way._

 _Securing Judith, she ran for the cabin. She knew she needed to get her inside to safety._

 _As she rounded the corner to the back door, her eyes widened and she stopped. More walkers were emerging from the trees on this side of the cabin as well. A herd had wondered across their path and there was nothing they could do but stand and fight._

" _What're you doing girl? Get her inside and stay there!" Daryl barked as he rushed past her firing his crossbow and two walkers._

" _Daryl I can help, just let m-"_

" _No! Get inside now!" He shoved her toward the cabin and turned and shot another arrow at a walker going for Rick's back._

 _Beth rushed into the house and took Judith to the back room. Carol was about to leave, gun in hand, when Beth said, "Carol watch Judith I'm going out there."_

 _Without waiting for an answer Beth grabbed her gun and felt for her knife at her thy. Finding it secure she rushed out of the house. She stood on the porch watching the scene unfold in front of her. There must have been 30 walkers in the clearing and every member of the group had their hands full._

 _BANG_

 _SHOUTING_

 _BANG BANG_

 _THUD_

 _Beth took aim and started firing at the walkers. One, two, three, she was going to lose count soon. She rounded a tree and saw Daryl with 3 walkers in front of him. She raised her gun to fire but was knocked to the ground._

 _A walker had taken her by surprise and now she was rolling on the ground, trying to get away. Struggling as the walker's mouth got closer and closer. Finally she freed her knife and drove it into the skull. Rolling the body off she jumped to her feet._

' _Their still coming' she thought, 'we can't keep fighting them off.' She shot another two walkers in the face and realized she was out of bullets. "Shit" she swore and ran back inside._

 _Inside she found Carol armed at the door and Judith still tucked away in the bedroom. Carol nodded at the blonde as she entered. She grabbed another gun and tucked it into her jeans. Grabbing as many rounds as she could she headed back outside._

 _BANG BANG_

 _YELLING_

 _BANG BANG BANG_

 _THUD_

 _She saw Daryl and took off. As she approached three walkers stepped out in front of her and she was again caught off guard. She fired on the first one and it went down but in the process sent the one to it's left tumbling in Beth direction. It grabbed her ankle as the third walker advanced on the pair._

 _Beth tried to take aim but was too focused on the walker at her foot. She screamed._

 _Splat. The arrow took the advancing walker out and Beth broke free from the grounded walkers grasp. She shot it. "What the hell are you doing out here?!" Daryl yelled at her. "Get back inside we can hand-" another walker emerged and Beth spun and sand her knife into it temple._

" _I'm not a child!" She yelled looking around wildly to spot the next walker._

" _No but I can't lose you!" He yelled back doing the same. "Youre too important to me!" He spun and looked at her. Her eyes met his._

 _It was over. The last walkers were being taken down. All they could do was stare at one another covered in blood and panting. Beth moved towards him but he stopped her. "Not here."_

 _Rick approached, "You two ok? I think that's the last of 'em for now." His eyes were scanning the clearing and the woods. "Judith?" Rick turned his eyes to Beth. "Inside with Carol, I knew I was needed out here." She looked sideways at Daryl._

" _Well I'm glad you two are alright. Let's regroup we need to do a sweep of the woods." Rick said running a hand over his blood-spattered face._

" _We'll go." Daryl said looking at Beth. "Got enough rounds we should be fine. Go check on your girl." Rick nodded, "I'll let 'em know where yall are. Be back in an hour." Rick made for the house._

 _Beth watched as Maggie and Glenn helped Sasha into the house, her ankle looked hurt and she wasn't walking on it. Other than that they seemed to be ok._

 _She felt his hand on her wrist, "C'monon let's go."_

 _They walked in silence. Beth knew Daryl was mad so she kept quiet to let him cool down a bit. After a while he stopped. "That was real stupid you know that?" He turned and faced her. Instead of anger in his eyes she saw concern and worry._

 _She stepped into his arms and held him tight. He hugged her back. "I'm ok, I'm stronger than I look."_

" _It's not that I don't think your strong" he paused, "you're real strong. I just, I can't stand the thought of losin' you." She looked up at him, meeting his sad gaze. He didn't think she couldn't handle this world. He didn't think she was a weak child anymore. He just didn't know what he'd do if he lost her again. The guilt was still there, always burning in the back of his mind._

 _She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. His eyes immediately closed and he leaned into the kiss. His hands moving down her back while hers were once again locked around his neck._

" _Daryl" she said against his lips "I, I want you."_

 _Daryl froze. He pulled away and looked down at the small blonde standing in front of him. "I don't know…" He trailed off running a hand through his hair. Did he want her too? Yes, more than anything else in this world. But he was apprehensive; he didn't think he deserved her. Especially not like this._

" _Daryl I, I love you… and I want you. Our life is too short and after today…. I just, I need you." She leaned in and kissed him again, hard. It ignited a spark way down deep and he grunted._

 _He broke the kiss and took her hand. He lead her a to an old shed out in the middle of the forest. "Found this place on a run. It's clear." Was all he said as he pushed open the door and made sure it was safe._

 _Securing the door he turned and looked at Beth. She was so beautiful. He reached up and touched her cheek, "Have you ever…you know…?" He couldn't finish his thought. "No." She replied not taker her eyes off of his._

' _She's never had sex? And she wants me to take her…' He ran another nervous hand through his hair. "Shit, Beth I don't know…" He was more nervous than he'd even been with a woman._

" _It's ok, really. I was waiting for the right time and tonight, with you, it feels right." She moved into his arms and kissed him again. Hard. Her hands moved across his arms and his chest. Slowly, delicately. He wanted her too, needed her, but he needed to do this right._

 _He broke the kiss. "If you want to stop, you need to tell me. If I'm hurting you, you need to tell me." He was searching her eyes one last time. He found his answer._

 _His lips were on hers again, hot and heavy. His hands were on her back, feeling the soft skin as they wondered. Beth let out a soft moan. She shifted his vest off of his shoulders. It dropped to the ground. Her hands wondered to his chest and began moving over his toned muscles._

 _She stopped. Stepping back she lifted her light blue t-shirt over her head. Daryl stared at her, all of her beauty. He pulled her back to him. He was kissing her again, kissing her in a way that made her dizzy and weak in the knees. His hands moved from her side up to her bra covered breasts. Beth gasped, then let a soft moan escape her lips._

 _Taking advantage of the moment, Daryl kissed her neck. Beth moaned again. He kissed along her neck to her shoulder where he slipped off her bra strap. He reached around to her back and unclasped the clasp. The bra fell to the ground._

 _Beth's hands flew to cover herself automatically and Daryl stopped. "Do you want me to stop?" He whispered, eyes finding hers again. "No, just nerves I guess." She smiled at him nervously. "Don't be nervous" he said taking her hands and moving them away "you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."_

 _Their lips met again and she was no longer nervous. Her hands found the bottom of his dirty t-shirt and she lifted it up. Running her hands up his chest as she moved the shirt. He broke the kiss and helped her pull it over his head._

 _He picked her up as their lips met again and pushed her again one of the walls. Her legs wrapped about his waste as she deepened the kiss. She could feel him against her and she began to kiss him with even more passion._

 _He pulled her from the wall and managed to lay her on the ground. She shivered as her bare back met the cool floor. Daryl kissed her one last time on the lips then moved south. Kissing her jawline, her neck, her should and down until her found her breasts._

 _Pulling one nipple into his mouth he held the other in his hands, rubbing her mound around in his rough palm. Beth let out a moan as her hands moved across his back, pulling him closer. She was panting hard._

 _He stopped the torture and kept kissing his way down. Down between her breasts and past her bellybutton until he reached the top of her pants. He looked up to the blonde beauty whose eyes were wild with passion. "Please" She half moan. That was all he needed._

 _Slowly he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down, revealing worn cotton panties. He lifted her hips and slid the pants down pulling one leg out and then the other. He kissed the inside of her right thigh and she moaned again louder. He kissed up to her pant line then stopped and switched to the other side._

 _He kissed the area just above her panties and in a flash had them off as well. He looked at her again, fully naked, and said "you are so beautiful." He came back up and kissed her lips again._

 _Her hands set to work. They found his belt and undid it with a jingle of the metal. She undid the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Pulling the jeans down she realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath and giggled to herself. As his jeans cleared his hips he sprung forth from the confines of the denim._

 _He helped lose the pants with a few kicks. Beth small hands found his length and she gasped. She cupped her hands around it as he grunted deep into her neck. She moved her hands slowly at first and began to pick up pace._

 _He grabbed her hand to slow her, "Not to quick, it's been a while." He said gruffly, kissed her again, sliding his hands down her body and finding her wet and ready. She moaned as his fingers slowly circled her clit. He slowly slid one finger into her. He waited for her to adjust then started pumping in and out. He added a second finger. She let out a moan that almost brought him to the edge. He wasn't going to last much longer with this beautiful woman under him._

 _He pulled his fingers out and grabbed his member. Running the head along her opening, he slowly slid into her. She tensed and her face squished up in pain. He kissed her forehead and waited. Soon she relaxed and moved her hips. "Daryl please." She moaned, "I need you, now."_

 _He began move his hips, in and out and in and out. She was so damn tight that it took all he had not to lose it right then and there. Beth began to pant, moving her hips to match his pace. He was thrusting harder now trying to find her spot._

" _Daryl I, I think, I think I'm going to, Oh my god!" Beth came all around him and daryl thrust once more and came with her, calling her name._

 _He lay on her chest, both trying to catch their breath. Daryl found her lips and kissed her again. "I love you too." He said. She smiled and kissed him again._

* * *

The door slammed open behind her, causing Beth to drop the plate she was holding. He thoughts focused back to reality. Glenn grabbed a gun from the table and shouted, "Walkers, let's go!"

The group sprang into action. Beth dried her hands and grabbed her gun. As she got to the porch however, it was too late. "We need to go! Now!" Rick's voice cut across the clearing. He was running towards the house, Michonne hot on his trail.

"Another horde, twice as big as the last. We don't have a choice we need to go!" He said.

Daryl grabbed Beth's hand and gave it a squeeze as he appeared beside her. Beth looked at Daryl, "Judith! I have to go get her!" Daryl pushed Beth towards Rick and the others. "Go! I'll get her." "But-" Beth began. "God dammit girl just listen to me for once and GO!" Daryl gave her one last look and took off into the house.

Beth fought back tears as she made her way to the trees where she saw Rick head. Walkers began to emerge from the trees around her. She shot as many walkers as she could. She knew she needed to take out as many as she could to help him get away.

She was running again. Running hard. She couldn't even make out who was running next to her or in front. She hoped it was everyone and that they would be safe soon. They ran for what felt like forever. Beth's lungs ached from the cold air and her legs felt numb in the cold.

Finally Rick came to a stop. Beth doubled over and puked, she wished she hadn't eaten just before they left. Wiping her lips she stood up. As she looked around, she went numb. Only half the group stood panting around her. Half of her family was nowhere to be seen, including Daryl.

* * *

This was the longest chapter so far and I hope yall enjoyed it! Sorry is the scene in the shed was a little rough, it was my first attempt as writing a lemon. Leave a review and let me know how you're liking the story!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay in this chapter! I've known what I was going to write for a while but have been super busy. I graduate next Saturday so I've had a lot to do. The next two chapters, at least, will be spit; one from Beth's POV and one from Daryl's. Hopefully I can get what's in my head onto the screen for y'all to read soon! Here we go!

**This story is purely fan based; all credit goes to the writers of TWD.

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Where…where is everyone else?" Beth was looking around the trees. She saw no movement, just forest around them. Next to her stood only half of her family; Rick, Carl, Sasha, Tara, and Michonne. The others; Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Tyreese, and Judith were nowhere to be seen. Neither was Daryl. Beth had thought everyone had been running along side her, but it became apparent that somehow they had gotten split up.

Beth's throat tightened. "We must have gotten separated." Rick's face mirrored what Beth felt in her heart. Dread. He said the words no one else dared say. They were once again separated. What were the odds that their family would find their way back to one another for a second time? Beth knew the math wasn't in their favor.

"What do we do?" She asked, barely above a whisper. Her mind was stuck on Daryl and if he had made it out alive.

"First, we need to find someplace safe and warm for the night." Michonne chimed in. Rick was staring back in the direction they had come. Hoping to see the others. Hoping to see Judith in someone's arms. "Once we find someplace we can see what we have and go from there."

Rick nodded. No one wanted to, but they needed to move. If they were caught out in the woods after the sun went down, they might not make it to the sun rise tomorrow. Reluctantly, Rick turned away from the trees and back towards his group.

"Do…do you know if anyone went back in for Judith?" Carl asked Beth as they started walking. Beth looked at the dark hair boy walking beside her. Beth knew Rick was listening but he didn't say a word. A lump formed in her throat. "Yeah, I was going for her when Daryl…..when Daryl told me to go. He was going to go for her." Carl just nodded. They knew Judith's best chance to get out was with Daryl, but Beth still chewed on her lip full of worry.

They walked and walked and walked and walked. It had been a little before noon when they left the cabin. The sun had reached it's peek and had started it's decent as they trudged on. Doing her best to look through the trees and at the setting sun Beth guessed they had an hour or two before it started to get dark. Already the temperature was dropping, they needed to find something and quick.

They broke through a line of trees and came to a stop on road. There was a busted up car a few yards to the right. The group walked over and collected what they could. It had been picked over fairly well. Beth grabbed a piece of glass from the window and broke off the driver's side mirror. Thinking back to the days after the prison fell she knew these could start a fire, something they would need soon.

"Hey, look at this." Carl said. Moving some fallen tree limbs away he read the green sign aloud. "Loganville- 5 miles, Bethlehem- 16 miles, and Athens- 42 miles." The group stood around the sign. 'Athens. Why does that sound so familiar…' Beth was struggling with a thought. It was on the tip of her tongue. With her mind full of worry she was having trouble focusing her thoughts.

"Let's head that way" Rick said pointing up the road past the sign. "With any luck the others made it to a road and will think to head to a town as well." Rick's face was still caked in worry. But the group moved on. Knowing this was the best chance they had at finding shelter and the others.

They walked for almost an hour, not seeing much of anything. Trees, fields, more trees. Then as the sun was beginning to set, they came across a small town tucked away off the main road. With a few walkers roaming around, they realized it would be their best bet for the night.

Walking into the town they could tell it was small and old. Probably only one main road. "There." Rick pointed to what looked like a bar with a second story floor above it, probably a loft or apartment. "Let's make our way there and try to clear it."

Pulling her knife out to be safe, Beth still couldn't focus. 'Athens' why was that name bugging her so much? She knew it meant something.

They killed as many walkers as they could on the street on the way to the bar. Once they reached the storefront Rick banged on the door loudly. They waited. They heard movement inside, defiantly at least two walkers. Carl took the handle and on Rick's signal pulled open the door. The group took out the three walkers that had taken up residence at the bar.

Moving behind the counter to the back of the bar, they saw the door to the stairs. They repeated the process but found the loft to be empty. They found a few useful things in the bar, but it had been picked over fairly well before they arrived. They hoped they could find something upstairs.

The small loft wasn't much bigger than a hotel room, there was a small kitchen in one corner, a bed against a wall, a dirty looking couch, and a shut door they assumed lead to a non-functioning bathroom. Beth pulled open the cabinets in the kitchen area and her heart sank. They weren't totally empty but they were not stocked like the cabin had been. She found a few cans of soup and veggies and that was about it.

The group gathered around the table. Between the pack Carl had, the pack Tara managed to grab before leaving, and the food they found, they barely had enough to feed them for a day or two. Maybe three or four days if they rationed hard. They also only had 4 blankets and a handful of other items. It was not a happy sight.

Beth sighed. 'Back to running.'

Beth had looked through the bathroom and closet of the small loft. Not a whole lot to offer. They found an extra set of sheets and a thick comforter in the closet, along with a few warmer pieces of clothing. They shed their old layers for new ones and ate a very small, cold super in silence. The weight of losing the others hung heavy in the room.

They had pushed the couch up next to the bed and all six members of their small group huddled together to share the blankets and the warmth. It wasn't much but it would keep them alive tonight. They knew tomorrow they would need to pack up and find something better.

Without really meaning to Beth asked the quiet group, "What's in Athens, Georgia?" It had still been driving her crazy, she knew it meant something to her but could not figure it out. No one said anything at first, not sure why the small blonde would care to ask. Finally Tara spoke up. "Athens? It's a college town. University of Georgia, I went to college there back before everything. Why do you ask?"

Beth's mouth fell open, and a spark of hope ignited in her. That was it, college. Maybe, just maybe….She thought back to a conversation she had had not three days before, a ghost of a smile hitting her lips.

* * *

 _Beth and Daryl lay in the old shed together, sunlight streaming in through the dirty windows. They were out "hunting" and would need to return to the cabin soon. Lately they had been sneaking off whenever they could to have some….alone time. They weren't ready to tell anyone just yet. They still had a few things to figure out for themselves first. So these quiet moments alone meant the world to Beth._

 _Beth was lying on Daryl's chest, listening to him breath and feeling perfectly content, when he asked the strangest question she'd ever heard him ask. "D'you plan on goin' to college back before the world went to shit?"_

 _Beth sat up to look at him, her face a mask of questions. "Where did that come from?" She asked with a small smile. "Are you trying to get to know me Mr. Dixon?" She teased._

 _Daryl's ears went red. "Jus' wonderin' is all." He mumbled, looking away. Beth giggled. "When I was still in high school I told everyone I wanted to go to college to become a vet, just like my daddy was. I loved working with him; helping the animals, learning about the different medicines and sicknesses. It was really interesting to me." She paused; it had been a long time since she had thought about anything like this. Something so…normal. "So yes, I was planning on going someday, I just hadn't gotten around to planning too much yet."_

 _He smiled at her as she sat quietly, reminiscing. "I though' about it once." He said. This got Beth's attention. "Really?" She asked. "Uhuh, once. When Meryl was on one of his lock up stays. When he was outta the picture I was pretty normal. But I never was no good at school stuff, so…" He drifted off, embarrassed._

 _Beth was smiling at him, she was always interested to learn more about who Daryl was and had been before. "I think you would have been able to do it!" She said excitedly, leaning in to kiss him. He gave a grunt of a laugh._

" _Maggie went. To college I mean. I visited her once to take a look around and see if I liked it there. She went to the University of Georgia. It was a few hours drive from home, in some town called Athens I think. She really liked it." Beth said, truth be told she had really wanted to go as well. She had thought about it back on the farm after everything happened, and at the prison a few times._

" _Well maybe one day we can make it to Athens an take a look around." Daryl said, standing to get dressed._

" _Yeah" Beth said smiling, "Maybe one day."_

 _They left their quiet old shack and made there way back to the cabin and to the others._

* * *

"Beth? Beth? Beth can you hear me?" Rick was shaking the small girls shoulder. "Yeah" was all she managed to say, she was still zoned out, staring at the wall. 'Maybe, just maybe.' She thought again.

"What are you thinking? Are you ok?" Carl asked, looking concerned. She felt the group's eyes on her, but her mind was too busy racing to help her form words.

He was alive. He was alive and she would see him again. She felt this in her bones. He had gotten out and found the others. He was leading them now and if he saw a similar sign, that's where he'd be taking them. She just knew it.

"Rick" Beth said. "I….I think I might know where Daryl will go."

* * *

And that's all she wrote folks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are ready for the next one! Leave a comment or review if you want, thanks again for sticking with me!


End file.
